John and Cynthia: Do You Want To Know A Secret
by Beatlesfan63
Summary: A truth based fan-fiction about the real-life love of John Lennon and Cynthia Powell, and their fictional split in the early 1960s.
1. Chapter 1

It was August of 1962, summer time in Liverpool, England. It was a lovely day, the men went to work as usual, however during their lunch breaks the majority of the workers decided to eat outside. The women with children took the advantage of taking their children out to play for hours, talking to other mothers and anyone who passed by and happened to be available for a chat. Students used their study breaks outside, under trees, sitting in groups on park benches and the elderly, acting as though they were teenagers, shopped on the streets, more cheerful than usual. A lovely day indeed. Not too far from Penny Lane, on the street of Garmoyle Road, in a Victorian house used as flats for young and old spinsters, in one of the rooms, lay Cynthia Powell, moaning and groaning. She wasn't feeling so well and it was unusual for her to be down during the afternoon. She was forced to miss class this morning and, a few times, drag her feet and self to the bathroom. She was scheduled to go to work early this evening at Woolworth's and didn't want to miss her shift, she really needed the money to pay for her electricity bill and some groceries. Her boyfriend, John Lennon, had visited her the night before, leaving early so that he could catch a ride with a few friends to drop him off at his home over at Menlove Avenue. That night, she was healthy, and now, all of the sudden, she was sick. She didn't know why, but she came down with a couple of questions, Do I have the flu? Did I catch a cold from one of the co-workers or fellow students? Or maybe I was working to hard, hard enough for my body to say, "take it easy". She did not know. By three in the afternoon, she decided that it was now the time to get up and get ready for work. She figured that if she goes to work, she might as well get some medicine. She wasn't supposed to be there until five, but if she was going to drag herself there in time, she better start going! She managed to get herself dress and ready, going downstairs and walking herself to a little caf in Penny Lane. It was a lovely late afternoon. She was sorry that she missed the rest of the day, laying in bed. She ordered a cup of tea and a scone and sat outside on of the tables, drinking and eating slowly. By the time she was finished, she felt a bit better and had a lot more energy. Hm, maybe I just needed something to eat, she thought to herself. She started walking towards Woolworth's and arrived there in time. She went in the back room to her locker to put away her purse and to put on her smock. After locking her locker, she looked at the chart to see which department she was to be in... the medicines. She had a little more time before she starts her shift and decided to get some medicine before she forgets. Cynthia may have felt better, but she wanted to have the medicine just in case if she does come down with a cold or the flu; at least she would be prepared. Cynthia went in the bathroom, read the directions and took a small swig of the liquid medicine, hoping that it will start fighting whatever she may have caught. She looked at the clock, one more minute for her shift. She went out and started working... About fifteen minutes before ten, where Cynthia was to allow to end her shift, John came by to walk her back home. John was sweating after playing with the Beatles at the Cavern Club in Matthews Street. "Hello luv, how's the day for you been?" he asked her after kissing her on the cheek over the counter. "A bit horrible in the beginning," she responded, "I felt to ill to get up earlier and missed my class." "Oh dear, well I hope you got something for your ill," he said. "Yes, I just got myself some medicine to help me get through this rough patch," she informed him. A customer came by and asked her for help. John went off to check out the latest music magazines and waited for Cynthia to get off her shift. Cynthia helped with the customer and wrapped up her shift. She went in the back room, unlock her locker, took off and hung up her smock, retrieve her purse, made sure that she has the medicine with her and then locked her locker. She went and found John and waved goodbye. One of the store clerks quickly reminded her that she has another shift in the morning and to be here by nine. Cynthia nodded and went out the door. During the walk to Cynthia's flat, John told her about the gig he just played with the Beatles at the Cavern. He told her that Paul McCartney was a bit depressed since breaking up with Dot Rhone, a friend of Cynthia's and former neighbor who just moved out about a week ago. Cynthia's heart went out to Dot, she wasn't really mad at Paul for breaking Dot's heart, but thought that he could've done it better. But both Paul and Dot were young and a bit immature for a relationship. John and Cynthia arrived at her flat and Cynthia asked him if he was spending the night with her. He told her that he was. They started to kiss, but John broke away, saying that he better take a shower, he stinks with sweat, sweat and more sweat. Cynthia nodded and John went to her bathroom to take a quick shower. While he was in there, Cynthia went to the kitchen with her medicine and got a spoon, according to the directions, it was time to take another swig. By the time John got out of the shower, Cynthia was already in her nightclothes and asleep. John, just wearing a towel, was a bit disappointed that she was asleep but remembered that she had informed him that she wasn't feeling to well. She better get some rest! John took off his towel and crept to bed and lay next to her, taking her into his arms and falling asleep himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Early morning, Cynthia woke up, feeling ill as she was before. She struggled herself to get up and went to the kitchen where her medicine was. She got a spoon and poured some on and took the swig. She then went to the bathroom. John was still in bed, sound of sleep, Cynthia didn't want to wake him. She got dressed and then went to Woolworth's in time for her nine o'clock morning shift. She told her boss that she hasn't been feeling too well lately and her boss suggested to take a couple of days off to get some rest. Cynthia agreed. Before she left, she called Liverpool College of Art to contact her teacher to see if she can attend a make-up class that she missed the day before. Her teacher got on and told her that she may come in this afternoon to catch up. Cynthia had some time to kill off, so she went to the same Penny Lane caf and got herself some hot tea and crumpets. After she finished, she felt even more hungry and ordered some more crumpets. She felt that it was a bit odd that she was eating more than usual, but dismissed the thought, thinking that perhaps she was just hungry for crumpets and they were good, freshly baked. After she felt full, she decided to do some window shopping before catching the bus to go to art college. By noon, the bus dropped her off and she made it to class. Her teacher explained her make-up work and then she was busy for the next couple hours. By three in the afternoon, she was done, exhausted, and wanted to go back to her flat to get some shut-eye. She turned in her work and catch the bus back to her flat. John had already left and left her a note telling her where he's going to be, at the Cavern with Paul, George Harrison, and Pete Best for a meeting with Brian Epstein. Cynthia did felt a bit better, but she was exhausted. Just when she climbed in bed, the phone rang. It was her best friend, Phyllis Mackenzie. Cynthia told Phyl that she believed that she was catching some sort of flu and she had just arrived back from college after doing some make-up work that she missed the day before. Phyl asked her if she wants to go to the cinema some time during the weekend and Cynthia told her sure, however depending on her health. Phyl agreed and told her to get some rest. Cynthia hung up and went to sleep. A few hours later, the phone rang again. This time it was John, inviting her to see the Beatles perform at the Cavern. Cynthia agreed. She felt better. She got up and dressed in her best short-skirt, a tight white sleeveless shirt, black fish-net stockings and her new leather boots. She did her eye makeup in the style of Cleopatra and put on her best perfume. She looked really good. She headed out and got the bus to Matthews Street and arrived in time to catch the Beatles' performance. Afterwards, she fought her way to their dressing room and joined in on the party. Pete left early and the other three were discussing that they wanted Ringo Starr, drummer of Rory Storm and the Hurricanes, to join them. Brian came in and complemented them on a very well done show. The party in the dressing room was starting to get carried on, but John pulled Cynthia aside, asking her if she wanted to leave early, considering that she was a bit ill. "I'm feeling a lot better than I was, I think the medicine is kicking in," Cynthia informed John. "Okay, but if you started to feel sick again, let me know so that I'll walk you home," John told her. Cynthia also informed John that her boss gave her permission to stay home for a few days off from work and that she managed to get her work turned in at the college from the day she missed. John seemed please, "Good, it looks like that you and I are going to be nuzzling for a little while," he cooed into her neck. Cynthia giggled and kissed him on the lips. John kissed back, but they were interrupted by a tap on John's shoulder. It was Brian. "I'm sorry, but I need to talk to John for a few minutes". Cynthia agreed and John left with Brian to the corner to discuss the Beatles' future deals. Cynthia looked around the room and started to feel dizzy. She walked over to the couch and sat down, taking a couple of deep breaths to calm down and hoped that this dizziness will pass. Various people had came up to her to say hi and to chat a bit, but Cynthia was in no mood to talk at the moment. John found her and saw that Cynthia was a bit pale. John found Neil Aspinall and asked him if he could take him and Cynthia to her flat because Cynthia wasn't feeling to well. Neil agreed and went out to bring the van to the front. John helped Cynthia up from the couch and lead her upstairs to out of the Cavern. Neil was already ready of them. After Neil dropped John and Cynthia off, Cynthia walked straight to her bed, not bothering to take her clothes or makeup off. John went to the kitchen to retrieve her medicine. He read the directions and got a spoon. He went over to where Cynthia was laying and pour her medicine for her. "Here, take this," he said. "No, I don't feel well, I feel like I'm going to throw up," she told him. "Come on, this will make you feel better," he coaxed her. "No" "Please?" "No, not at the moment, later, okay?" Cynthia moaned. John shrugged his shoulders and gently poured the medicine back in the bottle. John put the medicine back in the kitchen and then went over back to the bed and took his clothes off. Cynthia was already asleep, so he took off her clothes for her and covered them both in her bedsheets and put his arms around her. Cynthia opened her eyes for a moment and saw John looking at her with a loving look in his eyes, but she felt a bit annoyed. "What?" she asked him. "Nothing" he said. "Why are you looking at me?" she asked. "Because you're beautiful and I just want to look at you " explained John. Before Cynthia could ask any more questions, John leaned in for a kiss. "Don't," said Cynthia, pulling away. John was taken outback, he didn't expect her to act this way. "What? Did I do something wrong?" he asked. "No, I just don't want you getting my cold," she explained to him. "I don't care, if I get sick, I least I know that I got a cold from my girlfriend," said John, kissing her shoulder. Cynthia just looked up at the ceiling. Her room was dark, the moon was full and shone through her window. It was really romantic. She and John made love many times during that scene. Obvious, John wanted to make love, but Cynthia wasn't in the mood, sick or not. She felt that something was really up with her body and she didn't know what it was, she was worried. John gave up on pursuing Cynthia to make love to him and turned his back to her and went to sleep. Cynthia felt a bit guilty, she turned to him, kissed his shoulder, his neck, putting her arm around his waist and whispered, "I'm sorry". "It's okay," he whispered back. "No, it's not, you don't deserve my attitude, you've been wonderful to me while I'm feeling ill and I just snapped at you." John turned to her and put her into his arms again. They started kissing. Cynthia broke away with a smile on her face, "now, what's this about you wanting to get my cold?" John smiled and leaned in for another kiss. They kissed some more and in a few seconds, they were making love straight into the day break. 


	3. Chapter 3

John arrived home almost midnight and found his Aunt Mimi sitting on her favorite chair, reading. "Hello Mimi," John greeted, hoping to get her in a good mood to let her in on his unexpected news. "Hello John," Mimi responded. "What are you reading?" he asked. "Oh just an old book that your Uncle George loved to read- he wanted me to read it for so long that I just decided to because I miss him so," Mimi said. John looked at his feet, How am I going to break the news? "Hum, I have some news to tell you " John trailed off, slowly looking at Mimi. Mimi looked up with a concern look to her face and gently closed the book. Well, it's either now or never, John figured, nervously shifting his feet. "Cyn's pregnant," he muttered. "What?" asked Mimi. "I said Cyn's pregnant and we are going to get married," he told her. Mimi groaned, "but you are too young!" "I know " John started to say, but Mimi interrupted him, "you foolish children! How dare you! Doing something that's irresponsible, doing something that has consequences! It's bad enough that you are looking at another direction with those rotten bastards and doing something that won't be a great career and now you got your girlfriend pregnant!? Do you realize what you have done?" John looked at his feet, feeling guilty and a bit offended. The Beatles aren't just rotten bastards and it will be a great career, he'll be a millionaire! I'll show her! But she was right about something, he was too young to get married, let alone be a father. While Mimi ratted on about his irresponsible life, he got lost in his thoughts, Why now? Sure I plan to marry Cyn and have a family with her, but not now, I'm not ready, I'm too young, I want my career to take off before I do this with Cyn. What am I going to do? I promise Cyn that I'll take care of it, I promised that we are going to get married- and we will, but how? Then suddenly he felt something hitting him, and then something else, Mimi was started to throw things at him! He raised his arms to protect himself from the flying objects while Mimi ranted "you stupid children" over and over. John had enough and ran upstairs to his room, locking his door. He decided that he'll come out when Mimi is calm. Things did go quiet, but Mimi was still upset at him. He didn't really blame her, he did expect this to happen, although he was a bit surprised that she started to throw things at him. He heard Mimi coming upstairs, weeping, and going to her own bedroom and heard the door slam. She was still upset. Through out the night, John didn't sleep a wink. In the morning, John crept out. Mimi was still in her room and John didn't want to deal with her at the moment. He needed to talk to Brian about a couple of things. He took the bus to NEMS office and went to Brian's office. Brian greeted him, but saw a look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked. John sat down and took a deep breath, "Cyn's pregnant and we are planning to get married Christ, how am I going to get this done quickly?" Brian, a bit shocked with the news, recovered quickly and told John not to worry, he'll fix it. Brian went to the phone and called information to get any numbers for registry halls. He wrote them all down and then hung up the phone, turning to John, "Okay, I'll pay for the service, all you have to do is talk to Cynthia and plan a date and let me know so that I could arrange the service." Brian handed John the numbers to the offices. John took them and looked them over. There were a few to choose from. But the meeting wasn't done, he now had some Beatles business to discuss, about getting Pete Best out and getting Ringo Starr in. They decided that Brian will call Pete into his office and John will contact Ringo to invite him to join the group in a few days, considering that the Beatles have some gigs and Ringo is already booked with Rory Storm and the Hurricanes at the Butlin's Camp. John got up and left, he had to see Cynthia. "Oh John," Brian called out. John turned around, "also, I prefer that your marriage will be keep secret, it's bad for the group's image if one is married." John nodded and left. He took the bus to Garmoyle Road and knocked on Cynthia's flat. But she wasn't home. He didn't know where she was, he gave up and turned to leave, but saw Cynthia coming in the hall. "Hey, where were you?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek when she walked towards him. "I was at the Liverpool College of Art, asking to be dismissed," she told him. "And?" "Well, since I'm pregnant and going to be your wife, I have no choice, do I?" she smiled. He smiled back. She opened the door and let him in. "I told Mimi " "And?" Cynthia asked with a worried look on her face. "Well, let's just say that she's not exactly thrilled that I'm getting married." "Oh, anything else?" she asked. "Not really." "Come on, tell me, what else happened?" "Nothing really, I don't want to talk about it, I have other things to discuss with you," he told her. He handed her the lists of registry offices around Liverpool and told her that Brian will arrange everything and will pay for it, all they have to do is pick one. Cynthia looked at the list over, "Well, I heard good things about Mount Pleasant Registry Office, why not there? It's closer." John agreed, "all right then, I'll tell Brian first thing when I see him. Oh, I have to play a gig tonight, so I'll see you later?" "Okay," said Cynthia. "Bye," John kissed her on the lips and put his hand on her stomach, acknowledging his baby and then left. Two nights later, after not speaking to Mimi, John was in his room, starring at his Bridget Bardot poster on his ceiling. Mimi came into the room and looked on for a minute. John realized that his Aunt was there, "What do you want?" he asked her. Mimi swallowed, "I'm accepting the situation little by little, and here," she handed him some money, "that's to buy her a wedding ring," she informed him. John took the money, "thanks" he said quietly. The next day, he went to see Cynthia and took her to shop for a wedding ring. She chose a slightly cheap gold band and they bought it that day. John took it with him so that he will have it to slip it on her finger on their big day. After he dropped Cynthia off, he went to the Cavern where he found Paul and George hanging out. They knew that Cynthia was pregnant and asked John if they were going. "Of course you two are going to go, in fact, Paul, how would you like to be my best man?" Paul felt honored and accepted. John told them that he needed to get married to protect Cynthia and the baby, even though he doesn't want to get married. George and Paul nodded, they seemed to understand the situation. Paul was in the same situation not too long ago when he got his girlfriend pregnant, they were to marry, but Dot miscarried and they never went through with it. Meanwhile, Cynthia received a knock on the door and got the surprise she didn't expect, her mother! "Mother!" Cynthia exclaimed, hugging her and invited Lillian Powell in her little flat. Lillian took one look around and then look at Cynthia, "it's settled, I'm getting you new stuff!" Immediately, Lillian and Cynthia were out, looking at proper bedsheets, towels, the whole works for her flat. By the end of the day, Cynthia felt more at home, but felt a bit uneasy. She knew that before her mother leaves, she needs to tell her mother that she's pregnant and that John is going to marry her. But she decided to wait until the last day. A few days later, while Lillian was staying at Cynthia's brother's home when Cynthia plucked up enough courage to go there and tell Lillian the news. Through her tears, she watched her mother's reaction, Lillian looked concerned and hugged her, to let Cynthia know that she's accepted the situation. Then Tony and Cynthia took Lillian to the airport where she was heading back to Canada. Lillian was leaving the night before her daughter's wedding. That same night as Lillian left back to Canada, the Beatles were performing at the Cavern with their new drummer, Ringo Starr. Most of the fans were angry that Pete wasn't their drummer any more and weren't shy to show their anger. One even punched George in the eye! John made it back home to Mendips in one piece. Mimi was still up and John decided to talk to her about his marriage tomorrow, letting out his deep thoughts. "Mimi, I don't want to get married, I'm too damn young and not ready," John had tears welling up in his eyes. "John, I told you once before and I'll tell you again, you're too young and the whole family will have nothing to do with this. I shall hold my peace once the ring is on her finger," Mimi informed him and went upstairs. John stayed downstairs, his head in his hands, saying over and over that he doesn't want to get married. However, he was unaware that Cynthia was just outside the door, hearing everything. 


	4. Chapter 4

John arrived home almost midnight and found his Aunt Mimi sitting on her favorite chair, reading. "Hello Mimi," John greeted, hoping to get her in a good mood to let her in on his unexpected news. "Hello John," Mimi responded. "What are you reading?" he asked. "Oh just an old book that your Uncle George loved to read- he wanted me to read it for so long that I just decided to because I miss him so," Mimi said. John looked at his feet, How am I going to break the news? "Hum, I have some news to tell you " John trailed off, slowly looking at Mimi. Mimi looked up with a concern look to her face and gently closed the book. Well, it's either now or never, John figured, nervously shifting his feet. "Cyn's pregnant," he muttered. "What?" asked Mimi. "I said Cyn's pregnant and we are going to get married," he told her. Mimi groaned, "but you are too young!" "I know " John started to say, but Mimi interrupted him, "you foolish children! How dare you! Doing something that's irresponsible, doing something that has consequences! It's bad enough that you are looking at another direction with those rotten bastards and doing something that won't be a great career and now you got your girlfriend pregnant!? Do you realize what you have done?" John looked at his feet, feeling guilty and a bit offended. The Beatles aren't just rotten bastards and it will be a great career, he'll be a millionaire! I'll show her! But she was right about something, he was too young to get married, let alone be a father. While Mimi ratted on about his irresponsible life, he got lost in his thoughts, Why now? Sure I plan to marry Cyn and have a family with her, but not now, I'm not ready, I'm too young, I want my career to take off before I do this with Cyn. What am I going to do? I promise Cyn that I'll take care of it, I promised that we are going to get married- and we will, but how? Then suddenly he felt something hitting him, and then something else, Mimi was started to throw things at him! He raised his arms to protect himself from the flying objects while Mimi ranted "you stupid children" over and over. John had enough and ran upstairs to his room, locking his door. He decided that he'll come out when Mimi is calm. Things did go quiet, but Mimi was still upset at him. He didn't really blame her, he did expect this to happen, although he was a bit surprised that she started to throw things at him. He heard Mimi coming upstairs, weeping, and going to her own bedroom and heard the door slam. She was still upset. Through out the night, John didn't sleep a wink. In the morning, John crept out. Mimi was still in her room and John didn't want to deal with her at the moment. He needed to talk to Brian about a couple of things. He took the bus to NEMS office and went to Brian's office. Brian greeted him, but saw a look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked. John sat down and took a deep breath, "Cyn's pregnant and we are planning to get married Christ, how am I going to get this done quickly?" Brian, a bit shocked with the news, recovered quickly and told John not to worry, he'll fix it. Brian went to the phone and called information to get any numbers for registry halls. He wrote them all down and then hung up the phone, turning to John, "Okay, I'll pay for the service, all you have to do is talk to Cynthia and plan a date and let me know so that I could arrange the service." Brian handed John the numbers to the offices. John took them and looked them over. There were a few to choose from. But the meeting wasn't done, he now had some Beatles business to discuss, about getting Pete Best out and getting Ringo Starr in. They decided that Brian will call Pete into his office and John will contact Ringo to invite him to join the group in a few days, considering that the Beatles have some gigs and Ringo is already booked with Rory Storm and the Hurricanes at the Butlin's Camp. John got up and left, he had to see Cynthia. "Oh John," Brian called out. John turned around, "also, I prefer that your marriage will be keep secret, it's bad for the group's image if one is married." John nodded and left. He took the bus to Garmoyle Road and knocked on Cynthia's flat. But she wasn't home. He didn't know where she was, he gave up and turned to leave, but saw Cynthia coming in the hall. "Hey, where were you?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek when she walked towards him. "I was at the Liverpool College of Art, asking to be dismissed," she told him. "And?" "Well, since I'm pregnant and going to be your wife, I have no choice, do I?" she smiled. He smiled back. She opened the door and let him in. "I told Mimi " "And?" Cynthia asked with a worried look on her face. "Well, let's just say that she's not exactly thrilled that I'm getting married." "Oh, anything else?" she asked. "Not really." "Come on, tell me, what else happened?" "Nothing really, I don't want to talk about it, I have other things to discuss with you," he told her. He handed her the lists of registry offices around Liverpool and told her that Brian will arrange everything and will pay for it, all they have to do is pick one. Cynthia looked at the list over, "Well, I heard good things about Mount Pleasant Registry Office, why not there? It's closer." John agreed, "all right then, I'll tell Brian first thing when I see him. Oh, I have to play a gig tonight, so I'll see you later?" "Okay," said Cynthia. "Bye," John kissed her on the lips and put his hand on her stomach, acknowledging his baby and then left. Two nights later, after not speaking to Mimi, John was in his room, starring at his Bridget Bardot poster on his ceiling. Mimi came into the room and looked on for a minute. John realized that his Aunt was there, "What do you want?" he asked her. Mimi swallowed, "I'm accepting the situation little by little, and here," she handed him some money, "that's to buy her a wedding ring," she informed him. John took the money, "thanks" he said quietly. The next day, he went to see Cynthia and took her to shop for a wedding ring. She chose a slightly cheap gold band and they bought it that day. John took it with him so that he will have it to slip it on her finger on their big day. After he dropped Cynthia off, he went to the Cavern where he found Paul and George hanging out. They knew that Cynthia was pregnant and asked John if they were going. "Of course you two are going to go, in fact, Paul, how would you like to be my best man?" Paul felt honored and accepted. John told them that he needed to get married to protect Cynthia and the baby, even though he doesn't want to get married. George and Paul nodded, they seemed to understand the situation. Paul was in the same situation not too long ago when he got his girlfriend pregnant, they were to marry, but Dot miscarried and they never went through with it. Meanwhile, Cynthia received a knock on the door and got the surprise she didn't expect, her mother! "Mother!" Cynthia exclaimed, hugging her and invited Lillian Powell in her little flat. Lillian took one look around and then look at Cynthia, "it's settled, I'm getting you new stuff!" Immediately, Lillian and Cynthia were out, looking at proper bedsheets, towels, the whole works for her flat. By the end of the day, Cynthia felt more at home, but felt a bit uneasy. She knew that before her mother leaves, she needs to tell her mother that she's pregnant and that John is going to marry her. But she decided to wait until the last day. A few days later, while Lillian was staying at Cynthia's brother's home when Cynthia plucked up enough courage to go there and tell Lillian the news. Through her tears, she watched her mother's reaction, Lillian looked concerned and hugged her, to let Cynthia know that she's accepted the situation. Then Tony and Cynthia took Lillian to the airport where she was heading back to Canada. Lillian was leaving the night before her daughter's wedding. That same night as Lillian left back to Canada, the Beatles were performing at the Cavern with their new drummer, Ringo Starr. Most of the fans were angry that Pete wasn't their drummer any more and weren't shy to show their anger. One even punched George in the eye! John made it back home to Mendips in one piece. Mimi was still up and John decided to talk to her about his marriage tomorrow, letting out his deep thoughts. "Mimi, I don't want to get married, I'm too damn young and not ready," John had tears welling up in his eyes. "John, I told you once before and I'll tell you again, you're too young and the whole family will have nothing to do with this. I shall hold my peace once the ring is on her finger," Mimi informed him and went upstairs. John stayed downstairs, his head in his hands, saying over and over that he doesn't want to get married. However, he was unaware that Cynthia was just outside the door, hearing everything. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cynthia just stood there on the porch, leaning against the wall between the door and the window. She was shocked when she overheard John saying that he didn't want to get married. He was so brave with her, he seemed to already look forward to be a father, concerned for the two of them. Her eyes welled up in tears because she didn't realize the truth and now it's staring right in her face. To be honest, she wasn't ready either, to be a wife or a mother. She left Liverpool College of Art and her dream career as an art teacher to settle down to be the wife and mother. She looked down at her stomach and put her hand there, thoughts were zooming around her head, what should I do? Abortions were quietly known but illegal and she has no desire to kill her baby. There was adoption, but she already loves her unborn baby enough not to give it up. She turned and walked off, her taxi was waiting for her. She needed time to think, but there was not much time left. Her big day was tomorrow. She decided to open up her mind and divided her thoughts to think more clearly. They are getting married mainly to protect the baby, they did love each other deeply and John has said to her and to his friends that he was planning to marry her as soon as the Beatles took off and things have settled. However, there's some negative theories. If and when the Beatles do take off, they will tour constantly and rarely come back home, there's even a big consideration that they may base their home in London. Also to add, countless attractive girls will throw themselves at them. That was really why Paul and Dot broke up. The main thing that crossed Cynthia's mind was that she and John were the only couple that lasted longer than the others. They went through separations with a tour in Scotland and their experience in Hamburg, Germany. John had always held Cynthia as his main gal. Whether they get married or not, they are bound to be separated even more and longer and Cynthia will be stuck with the baby. When Cynthia arrived at her flat, she already made her decision. She decided not to get married to John after all. She loves him too much to let him go and be with his main love: his music. She knew she couldn't compete with music. John had his heart set on music longer than they even met. She was going to move out of her flat and into Phyl's, and once she makes reservations for a boat and all packed, she was to move to Canada to live with her mother and have her help her baby. It's the only way and easier way to let John go. She didn't bother going to bed that night, instead, she gathered up all the boxes and packed up her possessions and clothes. She knew that Brian is sending a car over to collect her to take her to Mount Pleasant Registry Office. She decided that she'll stay in and pretend not to be home when the driver knocks, when she's sure that he's gone, she'll make her move to Phyl's. In the early hours in the morning, when she knew that it was time to call Phyl and tell her what's going to happen, she called. Phyl listened to Cynthia and reassured her that she can move in right away and help her leave England for Canada. After she hung up, she heard the knock on the door. It was the driver. "Miss Powell? Are you ready? Miss Powell?" called the driver, who knocked. Cynthia kept quiet. After a few more tries, the driver finally gave up and left. Cynthia carefully looked out at the window and watched him drive away. It was time to make her escape. Phyl came in just in time to help Cynthia carry her things into her new car that she got recently. Phyl looked very concern but was very quiet. Through Cynthia's tears this morning, she understood her, after all, they've been friends since grammar school. When they got to Phyl's home, they unloaded Cynthia's belongings. Cynthia told Phyl that if John came by or called looking for her, tell him that she's not here...or anywhere for that matter. Phyl nodded and respected Cynthia's wishes. Phyl suggested to Cynthia to take a nap for the sake of the baby. Cynthia obeyed; she was really tired from the night she had. Meanwhile, the driver arrived at the registry office and went into the library, not sure what to say to the party. John, Brian, George, Paul, Tony, and his wife Margery were already there and waiting. "Where's Cyn?" John asked. "She wasn't there," the driver explained. "What do you mean 'she wasn't there', of course she's there!" exclaimed John, who was starting to get worried. "Now, now John, calm down," Brian told John, he then turned to the driver, "what happen?". The driver took a deep breath and then explained that he went over to Garmoyle Road to collect Miss Powell and knocked on her door several times, even trying to call out her name, but there was no answer. Brian nodded and looked a bit worried. He then turned to John, "do you recall her saying that she's going to spend the night somewhere or anything?". John shook his head. Tony went over to where John, Brian, and the driver was and asked what was going on and why hasn't his sister arrived yet. John stormed out of the registry office and Brian explained to Tony what was going on. Paul and George followed John outside the registry office to see what they can do. "How could she do this? How could she do this to me and to the baby?" John kept asking. "Well, maybe something happened," said Paul. "Like what?" asked John, turning to Paul with an icy glare. "Well," Paul gulped, trying to think of a reasonable excuse, "maybe she got the wedding jitters or something terrible has happened?" "You know, maybe you're right, I mean, what if she's in the hospital? What if something happen to the baby?" John started to panic. Brian came out and heard in time of the possibility that Cynthia may be at the hospital. Brian told John that he'll borrow the registry's phone and call the hospitals to see if any patient have been brought in for the last twenty four hours. After a couple minutes, no hospital has a patient name Cynthia Powell. "That's it," said John, angrily, "I'm going over to Cynthia's and see what is going on!" with that, John turned his heal and stormed off. Tony and Margery asked Brian to contact them if any news about Cynthia's whereabouts and Brian nodded. "This, I got up for nothing!" Paul muttered, who wasn't exactly thrilled that he had to get up pretty early. Paul decided to go back home by bus and George followed. Brian decided to go to his office and call around to see if they have seen Cynthia. John arrived at Cynthia's flat at Garmoyle Road and pounded on the door, yelling, "Cynthia! Are you in there? Open up!" He kept pounding and pounding until his wrists started to ache. "Okay Cyn! I'm coming in, whether you like or not!" and started to throw his body against the door to open. The door flung open and he stumbled into the room. Once he got up, he realized that the room was bare, empty. Cynthia was gone. He went through all the rooms and found a note addressed to him from Cynthia. Dear John, I knew that you would be coming here, I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I decided not to get married and raise the baby on my own. You are now free to do whatever you want with the Beatles and be whoever you may desire. I'm doing this for you. Love, Cyn. John crumpled the paper, he was really angry and very hurt. He didn't even feel relieved. Then, after a few seconds to calm down and to think clearly, he left the empty flat, where he and Cynthia spent many romantic nights, a place where their baby was conceived, and now, there's a chance that he will never see his child, unless he could find Cynthia... 


	6. Chapter 6

John was determined more than ever to find Cynthia. If anyone comes in his way, then they have hell to pay. He was only twenty-one years old, he's very strong-willed and has a head on his shoulders, knowing damn well what he wants and will always find a way to get it. He's fighting for the Beatles to reach the star and be 'bigger than Elvis' and now he wants to find his pregnant girlfriend so that he can marry her and protect her and be a proper father to his child that he never had himself. On one hand, after a meeting with George Martin and several discussions with George, Paul, and Brian, they all decided that they wanted Ringo to be their drummer instead of Pete and went along with it. Ringo joined the group a week before John was to get married. In September, they were due in London to start working on their first album. During the nights, the Beatles had gigs to do, but John had other things on his mind. Meanwhile, Cynthia arranged to board a boat to Canada. She had already spoke to her mother and arranged her living expenses. Cynthia and the baby are to move in with Lillian and once the baby is born, Cynthia will venture out to get a job while Lillian will look after the baby. While staying at Phyl's, Cynthia had to be very careful about her appearance, not to the public, but to John and to any of his friends and family. Phyl lived very close to Mimi and John in Woolton and Cynthia had to be very low key. She let her brown roots grow back in her hair, changed her style of clothing back to the secretary type after trying to dress like Bridget Bardot for John's pleasure, and try to hide her pregnancy, which was still easy to hide considering that she wasn't showing just yet. A week after Cynthia didn't get married like she was supposed to, Cynthia boarded the boat to Canada with Phyl's help. They hugged and said their good byes through their tears and marveled in amazement that no one have thought of checking at Phyl's to make sure Cynthia was there or not. Lillian has informed Cynthia that John did contact her to know where Cynthia was, but Lillian told him that she didn't know and was surprised and shocked about the whole thing, which was the truth (except for the part where she didn't know where Cynthia was). Phyl left Cynthia behind in order to go to work. Cynthia was stuck at the pier, her things have been settled in and she had some time to kill before sailing off into her new life. She decided to venture out to the magazine/newspaper stands to get something to keep her from getting bored on the boat. She had her sunglasses and a hat, wearing a dress and a simple suede coat, wearing a scarf around her hair, which was starting to turn to brown. She didn t even look like Cynthia, John's girlfriend. She looked different. While Cynthia was buying some magazines, she heard a commotion going on at one of the piers and turned around to see what was going on. There was a bunch of girls gathering around some people, asking for autographs and a picture taken. She was curious to see who it was and went over to take a peek. She realized that it was the Beatles and they were there to take some shots for photographer Dezo Hoffman. She quickly turned away, hoping that John or neither one of them had noticed her and decided to board the boat before it was too late. She managed to board safely and quietly, but watched the scene from the deck. She looked very closely at John's face. He was smiling, greeting fans, but she saw that he wasn't truly happy. In fact, he looked very miserable. For a brief moment, she thought of giving up on going to Canada and running into John's arms. But she stopped herself. If she did do that, she will receive John's wrath of anger and didn't want to be involved in a dramatic scene. After some time, a warning call was heard and a few minutes later, Cynthia was on her way to Canada, leaving Liverpool, England and her life behind for a new life. On the pier, John was faking his smile. He signed autographs and posed for pictures for fans and Dezo Hoffman, he laughed and made jokes, serving out his remarkable wit. However, deep down, John was in pain. He had decided early to swallow his pain and move on, just like he did after the deaths of his Uncle George, who treated him like his own son, and his mother, Julia. Now, he had to swallow his pain from Cynthia's leaving. He looked around like he was lost, he could see the similar faces in Brian, Paul, George, and Ringo, but that meant nothing. He looked around at other strangers, hoping that one was Cynthia. He looked closely into any girls' eyes to see any resemblence of his pregnant lover. He found none. At one point, he did see a girl standing at the magazine/newspaper stand, wearing a dress and a suede coat with a scarf around her dirty blonde hair, moving the exact movements of Cynthia's, watching her move closer to see what was going on from where he was standing. But suddenly she had quickly left. He watched her get on the boat and arrive on the deck, continuing to watch him and the others. Her face was just like Cynthia's. He felt his tears welling up inside of him, Could it be? But shook himself out of it. He thought of her too much that his imagination was pulling her image out in front of him. He quickly looked away to continue doing what he was doing. He heard a warning call for one of the boats to Canada, but ignored it. A few minutes later, he looked over to the boat again, watching it sail away, noticing that the girl was still up on the deck, still watching the scene. Could it be? 


	7. Chapter 7

Eight months later, in April of 1963, Cynthia was settled in her new home in Canada with her mother. They lived next door to Cynthia's cousin's family and they have enjoyed many nights together. Her cousin even helped Cynthia decorate the baby's room and helped her along through her pregnancy, letting Cynthia change her baby's diapers and feedings so that Cynthia will get the hang of it once her own baby arrives. Cynthia kept in touch with Phyl very often, almost daily. Phyl has been telling Cynthia updates on the Beatles' status, but rarely gets to see them in person anymore; however, in pictures from newspapers indicated that John had something missing in his eye: a sparkle. A sparkle that Cynthia has put in his eye full of love and sunshine, only to disappeared when she suddenly took off and he didn't know where. Cynthia missed John desperately and often thought that she made a mistake, but one main thought took over- she did it for him, so that he could be free and not settle down too quickly. One day, Cynthia was shopping with her cousin and felt occasional pains. She was concerned but didn't really think too much about it, mostly thinking that it could be gas or the baby has settled on one of her organs. Later that night, Cynthia was sleeping in her room when she suddenly let out a yell. Her yell woke everyone in the house, including her self. She also found water coming out. She panicked, but her cousin and mother reassured her that her water broke and it was time to go to the hospital. Her cousin helped her get out of bed while Lillian found her suitcase and they rushed to the hospital. Meanwhile, it was after midnight and John was sound of sleep. He was dreaming of what he dreamt often: Cynthia and their baby. In his dreams, they felt real, he could even feel a gold wedding band on his finger (regardless of what Brian said about keeping their marriage a secret) and her own wedding band on her finger whenever he held her hand in his own. In this particular dream, they were sleeping when Cynthia suddenly woke up, complaining about the pains that kept coming and going. Then he felt some sort of wetness in the bed and told her that it was time to go to the hospital. They got Bill Corbett, one of the Beatles' chauffers to take them to the hospital. When they got there, a wheelchair was waiting and Cynthia was on her way to the delivery room. John was sent to the waiting room to fill out some forms and to wait on the news... Back in Canada, Cynthia was settled on her hospital bed, her cousin and mother came and went, along with the nurses and doctors. The contractions came and went, but soon, they came and won't seem to go away. A couple of hours later, the doctor came in and checked on her status. "It's time," he said, with an encouraging smile. A couple of other doctors came in, one of them offered their hand to her for support when she started to push. She pushed and pushed, feeling the baby coming out slowly. Then she heard the doctor telling her to stop, the umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. She began to worry, but then the doctor told her to push one more time and then, the baby was out! She heard a cry and she heard someone telling her that it was a boy, and then, during the commotion, she drifted off to her sleep. She was exhausted. In England, John was dreaming that he was in the waiting room at the hospital while Cynthia was in, having their baby. He waited what seemed like hours. He didn't even kept track on the time, his mind was racing. Then, an orderly came out and informed him that his wife had a baby and it was a boy. John overcame with joy and hugged the orderly. The orderly didn't feel weird that a new father was hugging him, it happens all the time. The orderly smiled and told John that he will be able to see Cynthia and the baby real soon until Cynthia is back from the delivery room. Another couple minutes past until another orderly came out and told him that it was fine to visit. John went to the nearby florists and bought Cynthia a red rose and a blue rattle for the baby and went to visit his wife and son. He came in and saw his wife holding their child. He smiled, feeling the tears of joy well up in him. His throat was choked up. He went over and kissed Cynthia on the lips and gave Cynthia her rose and put the rattle on the night stand next to her bed. She accepted the rose with one hand and asked John if he wanted to hold his son. John quickly agreed and took his baby into his arms. A nurse peeked her head in with a birth certificate, asking if they know what to name the baby. "John Charles Julian Lennon," John replied. They had already discussed what to name the baby beforehand. The nurse wrote it down and left. John turned back to his son and sat down on the chair, just looking at him. Cynthia lay back down on the bed and watched father and son bond. Cynthia woke up and found the nurse in her room holding the baby. "I thought maybe you'll want to hold your baby," the nurse told her. "Yes!" Cynthia exclaimed. The nurse carefully put her son into her arms and left the two alone. Cynthia looked at her son over, five fingers, five toes, a little nose, a little mouth, two eyes, he looks so much like his daddy... Cynthia kept thinking the last part over and over, that her son looks so much like his daddy. It's a shame that John will probably never get to meet his son, he was beautiful. The nurse came in with a birth certificate and asked Cynthia if she had decided on a name. "Yes, it's John Charles Julian Lennon," said Cynthia. She had decided on the names beforehand, John after his father, Charles after her father, and Julian after his paternal grandmother, thinking that John would want his son named that way. The nurse scribbled away and left the two alone. John gave Julian back to Cynthia and turned to see the clock. It was getting close to the afternoon and he should leave and get to the studio with the Beatles. When he turned back, Cynthia and Julian were gone. The room suddenly changed from a hospital room to a dark place where he wasn't familiar with. "NO!" yelled John. "John? John? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" George was kneeling over John, trying to wake him up. "No! No! Don't leave me, don't leave me!" John kept screaming, holding onto the pillow like it was his lifesaver. George ran out of the room to find Brian. Brian and George tried to get John up and succeeded. John woke up and realized that it was just a dream. He looked over at his left hand... no wedding ring was there. "What happened?" Brian asked. "I dreamt that Cynthia was here and she had our baby and then they suddenly disappeared. This should be around the time that Cynthia is to have our baby..." John trailed off, putting his hands into his head. He quietly asked Brian to leave and told George to go back to sleep. Once George started snoring, John crept out of bed and went to his suitcase and pulled out a gold wedding band that he bought to give to Cynthia on their wedding. She only saw it once when she went with him to buy it and tried it on. She's the one who chose it. He went back to bed with the ring and put it on his pinkie, drifting off to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Cyn!" John cried again to the now closed door. The others looked at him as if he was crazy. They could understand that John went through a rough year and all, but this is really crazy. John has been acting as if he keeps seeing Cynthia everywhere. "I swear that was her! She was carrying my baby!" John kept saying in the elevator up to their floor. "Stop this elevator! Stop this elevator!" But the elevator kept going up. Brian, Neil, and Mal looked worried and both Neil and Mal took hold of John's arms to strain him down so that he won't get too violent. "Let me go! Let me go! I want to see Cynthia and my baby!" John kept yelling, "I know it wasn't my imagination, I know I'm not crazy, just let me go!" Finally, the elevator arrived at their floor and Neil and Mal dragged John into the room and forced him to see down. But John wouldn't give up. Brian came over and sat down next to John, who was still being hold down by Mal and Neil. "John," Brian started, "are you sure you saw Cynthia?" "Of course I saw her! I know her when I see her!" John yelled. Brian didn't believe him, "John, you know that you've been 'seeing' her ever since she left you on your wedding day. There's no point of her to come back to you, do you understand? She's living her own life now that doesn't include you," Brian tried to explain. However, John refused to believe Brian, "What do you know? You didn't know Cyn well enough, you didn't talk to her, you didn't sleep with her, you didn't love her like I did and still do. You don't understand! I swear, I did see Cynthia! Her hair may be brown now, but I know it was her, I did know her first as a brunette and it was her! She was carrying a little child that looked exactly like me!" John said. Neil let go and Mal continued to hold John down. Brian turned to Neil and asked him to go to the lobby's front desk and ask if there's any occupant name Cynthia Powell and then check around the other hotels around the neighborhood. Neil did as Brian asked and went to the lobby. When the elevator door opened, Neil stepped out and glanced at the living area, and stopped short. There he saw a brown-hair Cynthia sitting on one of the posh chairs, settling down a little boy who was a die hard splitting image of John. Neil swallowed, John was right after all. Neil went over to where Cynthia was, "Cyn?" Cynthia jumped startled and realized that it was Neil. "Neil!" "So, it's really is you, John was right," Neil told her. Cynthia stood up, cradling Julian in her arms, "So, what's going on up there?" Neil took a deep breath, "John saw you and he's going crazy, he wants to see you and the baby right now, he wants to be with you " Neil trailed off, he didn't know what to say next, he was shocked at the moment. All this time, he didn't believe John and now, John is right. Cynthia looked at her feet, obvious thinking if she should go up there with Neil and confront John. Neil was quiet, letting Cynthia collect her thoughts. Cynthia took a deep breath and said, "Let's go." Neil escorted Cynthia and the baby to the elevator. During the ride up, Cynthia introduced Neil to Julian. Neil smiled and told her that he looks exactly like John. "That's one of the reasons why I'm here," she explained. The elevator arrived at the floor and Neil lead Cynthia and Julian to the room. Outside, Cynthia, Julian, and Neil could hear John screaming "Let me go! I want to see Cynthia and my baby!". Cynthia stopped cold. Neil put his arm around her for comfort and opened the door. John turned his head and stopped yelling cold. Mal let go and followed John's glaze. Everyone else did the same. Brian, Paul, George, Mal, Ringo, and John couldn't believe their eyes. Neil was standing right at the doorway, with the missing Cynthia and Julian in tow. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Cyn!" John cried again to the now closed door. The others looked at him as if he was crazy. They could understand that John went through a rough year and all, but this is really crazy. John has been acting as if he keeps seeing Cynthia everywhere. "I swear that was her! She was carrying my baby!" John kept saying in the elevator up to their floor. "Stop this elevator! Stop this elevator!" But the elevator kept going up. Brian, Neil, and Mal looked worried and both Neil and Mal took hold of John's arms to strain him down so that he won't get too violent. "Let me go! Let me go! I want to see Cynthia and my baby!" John kept yelling, "I know it wasn't my imagination, I know I'm not crazy, just let me go!" Finally, the elevator arrived at their floor and Neil and Mal dragged John into the room and forced him to see down. But John wouldn't give up. Brian came over and sat down next to John, who was still being hold down by Mal and Neil. "John," Brian started, "are you sure you saw Cynthia?" "Of course I saw her! I know her when I see her!" John yelled. Brian didn't believe him, "John, you know that you've been 'seeing' her ever since she left you on your wedding day. There's no point of her to come back to you, do you understand? She's living her own life now that doesn't include you," Brian tried to explain. However, John refused to believe Brian, "What do you know? You didn't know Cyn well enough, you didn't talk to her, you didn't sleep with her, you didn't love her like I did and still do. You don't understand! I swear, I did see Cynthia! Her hair may be brown now, but I know it was her, I did know her first as a brunette and it was her! She was carrying a little child that looked exactly like me!" John said. Neil let go and Mal continued to hold John down. Brian turned to Neil and asked him to go to the lobby's front desk and ask if there's any occupant name Cynthia Powell and then check around the other hotels around the neighborhood. Neil did as Brian asked and went to the lobby. When the elevator door opened, Neil stepped out and glanced at the living area, and stopped short. There he saw a brown-hair Cynthia sitting on one of the posh chairs, settling down a little boy who was a die hard splitting image of John. Neil swallowed, John was right after all. Neil went over to where Cynthia was, "Cyn?" Cynthia jumped startled and realized that it was Neil. "Neil!" "So, it's really is you, John was right," Neil told her. Cynthia stood up, cradling Julian in her arms, "So, what's going on up there?" Neil took a deep breath, "John saw you and he's going crazy, he wants to see you and the baby right now, he wants to be with you " Neil trailed off, he didn't know what to say next, he was shocked at the moment. All this time, he didn't believe John and now, John is right. Cynthia looked at her feet, obvious thinking if she should go up there with Neil and confront John. Neil was quiet, letting Cynthia collect her thoughts. Cynthia took a deep breath and said, "Let's go." Neil escorted Cynthia and the baby to the elevator. During the ride up, Cynthia introduced Neil to Julian. Neil smiled and told her that he looks exactly like John. "That's one of the reasons why I'm here," she explained. The elevator arrived at the floor and Neil lead Cynthia and Julian to the room. Outside, Cynthia, Julian, and Neil could hear John screaming "Let me go! I want to see Cynthia and my baby!". Cynthia stopped cold. Neil put his arm around her for comfort and opened the door. John turned his head and stopped yelling cold. Mal let go and followed John's glaze. Everyone else did the same. Brian, Paul, George, Mal, Ringo, and John couldn't believe their eyes. Neil was standing right at the doorway, with the missing Cynthia and Julian in tow. 


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say and was speechless. John's mouth dropped open, for over a year he had wondered where Cynthia and his child have disappeared to and now they are standing right in front of him. John's eyes shifted between Cynthia and Julian. He looked into Cynthia's eyes, like he did many times before, but they didn't just read love, they also read fear. He then shifted back to Julian, who was looking back at him, wondering who this stranger is. It's like looking right into a mirror, John thought, that's my son, my boy, my child, my heir, my flesh and blood, he's adorable, lovely, Cyn and I did a beautiful job on him... then he shifted his eyes back to Cynthia, his blood started to boil, he became angry. Questions ambushed his mind and now he had a perfect opportunity to confront her. Suddenly, he spoke in this voice that makes people squirm in fear, "Neil, would you please take my son into my room and be with him with the door close, I want to be alone with Cynthia for a few minutes". Neil quickly as John ordered and while Mal, George, Paul, Ringo, and Brian scampered into Paul and Ringo's room and shut the door themselves to leave John alone with Cynthia, but pressed their ears to the door to listen. Cynthia was nervous... no, not nervous, she was scared. She had never before seen John so livid, angry yes, but not livid. His eyes were glaring like fire, right into her skull. Her hands played with each other nervously, she wanted to run to John's room to get Julian and leave- forever to not face John's wrath. "Sit down, Cynthia, I have a few questions to ask you," John started, patting his hand on the extra space on the white, overstuffed sofa. Cynthia wobbled to the sofa and sat, not looking forward to hear what John had to ask. "Tell me, why did you abandon me?" John asked, his voice was calm, struggling to keep from yelling at her. Cynthia looked at her hands, "Because I overheard you discussing to Mimi that you didn't want to get married..." She forced her eyes to remain staring at her hands, however, she wanted to see John's face, hoping that it'll be guilty, so she compromised, she kept her head down and looked at him from the corner of her eye. She saw that he wanted her to continue. She gulped, "so I decided that it'll be best for you to be free, to be with other girls, instead of marrying your pregnant girlfriend and settle down too young". After that, she turned her head and faced his face and watch his expressions going from anger to disappointment. John sighed, "So, you heard me Aunt Mimi and I talking about me being young and you decided to do the favor and free me... well, here's a news flash for you, Cyn!" His voice started to get loud, "I wanted to marry you, I went down to that damn registry office so that I could be your husband and you to be me wife! Who cares about being young? How do you know what I felt afterwards, after I had that discussion with Mimi, did you know that I lay in my bed that night, thinking about you and the baby, how I actually looked forward to be a father? Yes, it's true that I planned to marry you in a few years from that point, to raise with the Beatles and take you with me once things settled so that I could marry you, did you know that? I planned to get married to you regardless of what happened. When you announced that you were pregnant, yes, I was shocked, but I was WILLING to marry you!" John continued on, Cynthia started to shake and her eyes welled up in tears. Right there, she realized that her leaving was wrong, but it was understandable, she didn't know what happened after she overheard John and Mimi's conversation, she didn't know that while John lay in bed that night, he thought about her and the baby, looking forward to getting married and being a father; she made a mistake and she doesn't know how to fix it. "What did he say? What was that?" asked George, trying to press his ear as hard as he can against the door. "Hum, he said something about 'I went down to that damn registry office to be her husband... something, something, something whoa, I heard this word very well, 'willing to marry you'... wow, John is really exploding out there!" said Paul, who had a glass cup against the door with his ear pressed against the bottom. "Do you think we should go out there?" asked Brian, "I mean, one of them could hurt himself or something awful," said Brian, sitting on the bed, watching George and Paul trying to overhear John's confrontation with Cynthia. "Oh, Brian, leave them alone, this has been a long time coming, you know how John was feeling since Cynthia ditched him," said Ringo. "But John may get hurt..." Brian protested. "By what? Cynthia is a type that won't hurt a fly," said George, trying to take the glass cup away from Paul so that he could hear what's going on this time, "remember, both Paul and I know her a lot longer than you... give it to me! It's my turn!" "Hold on, George, I'm trying to get the juicy stuff!" Paul told George, "So? I want to hear the juicy stuff too, give me the glass!" George protested. "Boys, boys, enough, give me the glass," Mal asked. George and Paul, looking like two naughty little boys gave Mal the glass. "Now move over, I want to hear this!" Mal shoved both George and Paul a side and ran to the door, pressing his ear on the bottom of the glass against the door. George and Paul gasped, realizing what Mal just did and ran to the where Mal was to reclaim the glass cup. Brian started biting his nails, asking himself over and over if he should go out there and see if he could do anything to keep John from getting hurt. Ringo sat next to Brian, rolling his eyes, trying to coax Brian out of his rescue motive and let John and Cynthia settle the score. "I don't hear anything now!" Mal exclaimed. After yelling all the things he held in his heart after over a year, John calmed down. After seeing red since seeing Cynthia and Julian at the door, his eyes started seeing back to color now. He got a good look at Cynthia, who was crying softly. He put his arm around her, she felt fragile, weak, cold, tense. She kept saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it was a big mistake, but I didn't know, please, please..." in a tearful voice. John began to soften. It must've been hard for her to make a decision like that, he realized that she loved him enough to try to give him his wishes, to set him free because that's what she thought he needed and wanted. He moved closer to her, his arms were around her, gently forcing her to put her arms around him and let her cry on his shoulder. He nuzzled his face into her neck, "I could understand now, but next time, talk to me rather than running away, okay?" Cynthia nodded, holding John tightly, it was great for him to be in her arms again, after so long. Before, she had ignored and pushed down her aches to be with him down, but now, a miracle has happened. John pulled away gently to put her face in his hands, "I have something for you..." he smiled. "What?" she asked, in a croaked voice. John got up and went over to his coat, pulling out a small box, "I've been saving this and carrying this around with me for over a year, hoping that one day I will run into you and give this to you... here, open it," giving Cynthia the small box. Cynthia took it with shaky hands, however, she felt calm. She opened it carefully and found two gold rings, one of them had a heart-shaped ruby built into the gold. She was speechless. "Here, one is your engagement ring," John explained, pulling out the gold ring with the ruby, "I've asked this once before, but now, I'm going to ask you again, Will you marry me and not run away this time?" Cynthia chuckled and accepted. John took her left hand and gently slip her engagement ring on her ring finger. After the ring settled on her finger, she dived into John's arms, swearing to herself that she will never let go this time around. 


	11. Chapter 11

Cynthia was very surprised, and shocked. She expected John to get extremely upset, but she didn't expect that once he got what he wanted off his chest, he was very forgiving. She thought that he will never forgive her. But maybe after hearing her explanation, he understood it better, maybe that's why he was forgiving towards her. She sighed of relief while laying in John's arms. Both jumped when they heard a door crack. They both turned and found Neil poking out his head, "Is it safe to come out?" John laughed and told him that it's safe to come out. Neil opened the door wider and Julian flew out and landed in Cynthia's open arms. "Julian, I would like you to meet someone special to me, and to you," Cynthia said, "I would like you to meet your father, his name is John, but you call him daddy." "Hi Daddy," Julian whispered, trying to hide his shy face into his mother's chest. "Hi Julian, I've been waiting for so long to meet you," John leaned toward Cynthia's chest where Julian's head was hiding, nuzzling his chin on Julian's little shoulders, hoping that Julian will become warm to him. "Oh, Julian, don't be shy, we will be with him for a loooong time!" Cynthia tried to comfort Julian. Suddenly, Julian lifted up his head and looked straight into John's eyes. They stared at each other what seemed like eternity, digging into each other's young souls. John felt touched to know that Cynthia named Julian, ironically, same as the dream that he had, John Charles Julian. When John informed to Cynthia that he dreamt about her giving birth and naming him the same exact name, Cynthia was stunned, not upset stunned, but a happy stunned. They started to laugh and commented on how they are truly perfect of each other. Then, after a few more minutes, suddenly another door cracked, Neil, Julian, John, and Cynthia turned and found Paul, George, and Mal poking their heads out and asked if it's safe to come out. John invited them back out to the main living room. John looked at Cynthia and decided that it was time to make an announcement. "Beatles and germs," he started, "I would like to make an announcement," Brian, George, Paul, Neil, Mal, and Ringo became quiet, Cynthia still sat on the sofa with Julian, knowing what the announcement was about. "I am pleased to announce that Cynthia and I will be getting married after all, and this time, she is not going to get away!" The room chuckled, except for Brian, who started to sulk and complain, "But a Beatle mustn't get married! It's bad for the group's image!" "Oh shut up Brian, you are just saying that because you're in love with him," said Paul. "No, I'm not!" Brian protested. "Yes, yes you are, when Cynthia left, you practically threw a party to celebrate the fact that John's single," George said. John and Cynthia looked at each other, a bit startled, but they knew quietly that Brian had a crush on John. George, Paul, and Brian kept throwing insulting facts one another until John had enough and demanded that they be quiet and made everything clear, "Cynthia and I are getting married, tonight, and there's nothing you can do about it!" looking straight into Brian's eyes. But after he said that, the room gasped. Married tonight? Cynthia looked surprised, she was not expecting this at all! John realized what he said and turned to Cynthia and he fell on his knees. "Yes Cyn, I said tonight, because I love you so much and I want you to be at my side for all eternity and I can't wait to go back to England to get married. I want you to be my wife, now." John looked deeply into Cynthia's eyes, hoping that she won't bolt out the door with Julian and never be seen again. Cynthia looked into John's eyes, seeing that he's serious and decided Oh, what the hell? "Okay, let's get married!" Cynthia stood up and headed for the door, with Julian in her arms, but she stopped suddenly. "What's wrong?" John asked in concern. "Wait a minute, am I going to wear this on the biggest day of my life?" Cynthia said, pointed down at her outfit, which is not really a great outfit to get married in. "You're right, well, maybe we can find a nice store with a pretty dress for you and you could put it on in the car!" John said. John turned to Brian, Ringo, Paul, Mal, Neil, and George, "Neil, you find us a car and drive, and Paul, you're the best man. George, you can come to, because you're gonna be the witness, same with you Mal, you can watch over Cyn and make sure she doesn't escape. Brian, how would you like to be Cyn's matron of honor?" With that, the whole room, except for Brian, started to laugh. Brian, embarrassed, told them "No, you go ahead, I'll stay here and look after things." "All right, fine, have it your way," John told him, the gang grabbed their coats and headed out to New Jersey, where, they heard was a great place to get married, there and Las Vegas, but that's too far! On the way to New Jersey, the wedding party found a little dress shop opened late and Cynthia came in and picked a pretty white dress, the skirt came up just above her knees. She also found matching white high-heels to go with her dress. She was all set! She asked the owner if she could change her clothes here and was granted permission after she purchased. After she changed, she ran to the waiting car along with her clothes that she had on and threw them in the trunk, and then joined in on the festivities in the back. Julian sat on John's lap and was falling asleep, he had a tiring day and slept through the crazy emotion that went on in that car. When they got to New Jersey, Neil pull over at the first gas station that he saw to get out and look at the phone directory to find any late-night open chapels. He found one very close by and went back on the driver's seat and headed off. Not bad for an Englishman who's driving for the first time in America! His direction is too good and the boys and Cynthia consider themselves lucky to have Neil around. After an hour of searching for this late-night chapel, they finally arrived. John gave the sleeping Julian to George and took the hold of Cynthia's hand. They all went in and inform the receptionist that they are here to get married. Luckily, there was no late bookings, so the minister got on it quickly. Cynthia had no bouquet of flowers, so the receptionist gave her dried roses to use. After a few minutes, the party settled in their place; John and Cynthia stood in front of the minister, Paul stood at John's side. Mal, sleeping Julian, George, and Ringo sat on the chairs that were provided for them. They were ready to begin. Five minutes later, the minister pronounced John and Cynthia husband and wife. After signing their marriage certificate and paying for their fee, the happily married couple, their sleeping son, and the rest of the party left back to New York, in time for the Beatles to start their official tour, performing on 'The Ed Sullivan Show', and Cynthia's packing up her hotel room to move to John's, and to call her mother with the news. Her mother wasn't pleased, but followed her daughter's wishes to pack up her belongings and to send them to Phyl, who will oversee the move to John's apartment in London. 


End file.
